


Wściekłość i wrzask

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, F/M, New Caprica
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wściekłość raniła tak bardzo, że chciało jej się krzyczeć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wściekłość i wrzask

**Wściekłość i wrzask**

Wściekłość raniła tak bardzo, że chciało jej się krzyczeć.

Zdarzało się, że w jednej chwili pragnęła upić się tak, by zasnąć bez snów, pieprzyć się z Samem, tak, by stracić zmysły, i strzelać do Cylonów, tak, by stracić życie. Tęskniła za _Galacticą_ , za Staruszkiem, któremu zawdzięczała znacznie więcej, niż obojgu rodzicom razem wziętym, i ciepłym, pachnącym stalą wnętrzem Vipera. Gdyby wtedy została tam, w górze, mogłaby pójść teraz do Lee i przywalić mu tylko za to, że _był pieprzonym Cylonem._

Tutaj, na dole, miała tylko siebie.

Skoro tak strasznie pomyliła się do co faceta, który znajdował się w centrum jej wszechświata, dla którego zrobiłaby wszystko — dała się zabić, zrezygnowała z latania albo wleciała między trzy pełne eskadry wkurzonych Raiderów — to skąd mogła mieć pewność, że całe jej życie nie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem.

Zaczęła popełniać błędy i wiedziała, że na tym się nie skończy.

— Daj spokój, Kara — mówił do niej Sam, a Starbuck nabierała wtedy wielkiej ochoty, by mu przywalić. Ten mężczyzna, _jej mąż_ , nie miał _pojęcia_ , w jakim miejscu się znowu znalazła, jakiej potrzebowała pomocy. Całe jej ciało, wszystkie gesty mówiły, _Sam, odsuń się, bo wreszcie będę musiała ci przyłożyć._

Miała wrażenie, że nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie.

*

Myślała o jego, _Apolla_ , spojrzeniu.

Beznamiętnych i złych oczach.

Pełnym pogardy uśmiechu.

Rękach, które tak bardzo podobały jej się także u Lee.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, czując, jak paznokcie wbijają się w skórę.

Nie powinna myśleć o nim w ten sposób.

Wiedziała o tym, więc czuła narastającą w niej wściekłość.

Nie powinna.

 _A jednak wciąż myślała._

*

 _Kara widziała, jak maszerują w stronę Colonial One i nic nie mogła na to poradzić._

 _Starała się zapamiętać twarze wszystkich Cylonów o ludzkich rysach, zimnych oczach i kryjących się za nimi labiryntach obwodów. Pragnęła je utrwalić, pragnęła, by wszyscy poznali, by wszyscy zachowali w pamięci wizerunki tych zdradzieckich maszyn._

 _W końcu nie byli nawet ludźmi._

 _Przyglądała im się z odrazą, ale też z pewną dozą fascynacji. Starała się to zrozumieć, nie wiedziała, skąd się tam wzięła, bo przecież oczywistym było, że w stosunku do nich powinna czuć tylko i wyłącznie nienawiść. Wystarczająco wiele złego zaznali z rąk tych maszyn, by pozostawało tu jeszcze jakiekolwiek miejsce do negocjacji._

 _Starbuck stała twardo na ziemi. Wiedziała, że gdy sytuacja nieco się uspokoi, wreszcie będą mogli po cichu się zebrać, ułożyć plan i zacząć rebelię._

 _Mieli mnóstwo czasu, ale Kara i tak się niecierpliwiła._

 _Wtedy ujrzała jego._

 _Wtedy zabrakło jej słów._

*

Długo o tym rozmawiali.

Siedzieli wśród map, raportów i statystyk, wśród pełnych popielniczek, wilgotnych ubrań i zapachu spalenizny. Tigh wyciągnął napoczętą butelkę wódki i zaczęli pić, chociaż słońce stało jeszcze wysoko. Rozumieli się znakomicie, a tym lepiej, że nie musieli wcale mówić. Kara wzięła od niego papierosa, zapaliła i zaciągnęła się, a następnie wypuściła z ust ciemnoszary kłąb dymu.

Ellen gdzieś wyszła.

Mieli dla siebie cały namiot Tighów.

Starbuck zamknęła oczy, ponownie się zaciągnęła i poczuła, jak nikotyna wypełnia jej krwiobieg. Wtedy pochyliła się ku Tighowi i powiedziała, że najchętniej rozpieprzyłaby całą tę ich Arkadię, krainę, _pożal się Zeusie_ , mlekiem i miodem płynącą, ze wszystkimi, którzy się na niej znajdowali.

Nie mógł odmówić jej racji.

Później zaproponowała coś równie szalonego, on odmówił, więc ona się wściekła, a on zapalił kolejnego papierosa i czekał, aż się uspokoi.

 _Nie jest tego wart, Kara_ , mówił do niej bez słów, a chociaż była to mądra rada, to Starbuck i tak musiała postawić na swoim.

Jak zawsze.

Patrzył na nią ze źle skrywanym niepokojem, ale znajdowali się przecież w środku wojny. Kiedy świszczą kule, a obok padają ciała, nie ma miejsca na sentymenty.

Zresztą, wciąż byli przede wszystkim żołnierzami.

Kiedy Kara poprosiła, by nie mówił nic Samowi, nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka.

— Zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne — mruknął tylko. Podniósł szklankę do ust i więcej tego nie skomentował.

Starannie ukrywał troskę.

Starannie ukrywała wdzięczność.

*

Miał w sobie siłę, stanowczość i bezwzględność, które działały na nią jak magnes. Patrzyła na niego, mrużyła oczy i widziała Lee, chociaż wiedziała, że ma do czynienia z Cylonem. Wzbudzał przerażenie nie tylko swoim postępowaniem, ale także tym, że robił to wszystko zachowując wygląd syna Admirała. Często się uśmiechał, zazwyczaj paskudnie, zimno i bez emocji, a następnie wydawał rozkazy silnym głosem kogoś, kto wie, że ma władzę.

Z tego, co zdążyła zaobserwować, a była bardzo uważnym obserwatorem, model Apollo cieszył się niezwykłym posłuchem wśród Cylonów. Gdy pojawił się jakiś większy problem, praktycznie zawsze zwracali się do niego. Zwykle podejmował też ostateczne decyzje. Miał władzę, a to właśnie władza, nie, _bardziej kontrola_ , zawsze pociągała Karę.

A co najciekawsze, był tylko jeden taki egzemplarz.

 _Nie, nie jeden._

 _Był jeszcze przecież Lee._

Starała się nie myśleć o nim więcej w kategoriach dowódcy, przyjaciela, _kochanka_. Powinna przyzwyczaić się w końcu do bolesnej prawdy, że przez tyle miesięcy ufała wrogowi. Tak, Lee był jej wrogiem, zawsze, wszędzie i w każdej sytuacji. Pamiętała awantury, zbyt dużą ilość alkoholu, głośne, sugerujące wiele, _zbyt wiele_ , rozmowy i seks na stole, do którego w końcu nie doszło. Pamiętała wspólne patrole, dziką, entuzjastyczną radość i późniejsze pijaństwo, gdy udało im się wyjść cało z niebezpiecznej misji, a także ciepłe spojrzenie Lee, gdy usiadła, wściekła, z piłką w zaciśniętych dłoniach i starała się nie myśleć o tym, że _pokochała martwego człowieka._

Starała się wzbudzić w sobie nienawiść, ale wtedy stawał jej przed oczami kolejny widok. Lee, który zrywał się z piasku, spoglądał na nią, a następnie wykrzykiwał nocnemu niebu Nowej Capriki prawdę o nich dwojga.

 _Czy maszyna byłaby do tego zdolna?_

Mogłaby znienawidzić maszynę.

 _Ale nie mogła znienawidzić Lee._

Zrobił na niej wrażenie całą tą stanowczością, pewnością siebie i wewnętrzną siłą, czyli w skrócie tym wszystkim, czego nie miał jego odpowiednik na _Galactice_. Z tym, że i ten uśmiech, i te oczy, nie pasowały do reszty wizerunku, który zgadzał się z tym, do czego Kara przywykła.

Sądziła, że z jego winy wkrótce przestanie rozumieć samą siebie.

Większość z tego, co mogłaby zrobić, a co nie dotyczyło misji, a jedynie modelu Apollo, nie wiązało się z żadnymi konsekwencjami. Wszystko, co zaszłoby między nimi, zostałoby tutaj. Zniszczyłaby życie jedynie sobie, zamiast Samowi, Lee i Dee w jednym, gdyż dzięki temu mogliby nigdy się nie dowiedzieć. Gdyby doszło co do czego, to Kara znała już zakończenie tej historii.

*

To zadziwiające, jak bardzo przypominał człowieka.

Mógł być maszyną, ale mówił, wyglądał, a nawet poruszał się jak Lee.

Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, zgadzał się nawet układ pieprzyków, a także niewielka, półokrągła blizna na szyi i sposób, w jaki się przeciągał. Kara miała wrażenie, że właśnie to jej tutaj nie pasuje. Mimo, że nie dzielił wspomnień ze swoją kopią z _Galactiki_ , to podobieństwo było wręcz przerażające. Zgadzało się zbyt wiele drobiazgów, zbyt wiele gestów, spojrzeń czy nawet ta mała zmarszczka między oczami, gdy był szczególnie zamyślony.

Szczególnie wtrząsnął nią widok ciemnych i wyraźnie rozmazanych plamek atramentu na jego dłoniach — coś, z czym Lee nigdy nie mógł się uporać. Przygnębiło ją to i zafascynowało zarazem, bo jeżeli Cyloni potrafili stworzyć takie szczegóły, zadbać o takie detale, to w jaki sposób mogła odróżnić ich od ludzi? Gdzie kończyła się, a gdzie zaczynała ta granica?

Może i ona była Cylonką.

Apollo również o niej wiedział zadziwiająco wiele, znał ją znacznie lepiej niż niejeden członek załogi, a może nawet ona sama. Dotykał jej, tak jak pragnęła, uśmiechał się we wciąż ten sam zimny, pogardliwy sposób i mówił przy tym rzeczy, których sama by się nie powstydziła.

Rzadko palił i pił alkohol, często zaś zadawał jej pytania, na które nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Gdy miała już tego dość, wychodziła w noc, między patrolowane przez Centurionów miasteczko namiotów. Wszystko, co czuła, mieściło się w chłodnym, wilgotnym powietrzu. Wciąż kluczyła i kierowała się w stronę swojego namiotu, jednak parę razy zdarzyło się jej wyjść prosto pod lufę Tostera.

Kiedy ją zignorował, kiedy jej nie zastrzelił i potraktował tak, jakby wcale jej tam nie było, Kara poczuła żal. Żal i wściekłość.

Miała ochotę krzyczeć.

 _Bogowie, jak strasznie nienawidziła tego sukinsyna._

Dopiero później zrozumiała, że dawało jej to możliwość poruszania się po zmroku.

Nie wiedziała tylko, czemu nie sprawiło jej to radości.

*

Kiedy następnego ranka zdecydowała się wreszcie wrócić do swojego namiotu, zastała tam Sama. Pracował nad czymś, co składało się ze sporej ilości kabelków, plastiku i kawałków metalu. Prawdopodobnie kolejna bomba, pomyślała Kara z niesmakiem, i zdziwiła się, jak bardzo niechętna była temu pomysłowi.

Wzięła do ręki leżące na stoliku jabłko, które jakimś cudem uniknęło pogromu i wgryzła się w pożółkłą, szorstką skórkę.

Smakowała miodem.

— Kara. — Zauważył ją w końcu Sam, ale urwał na widok jej skrzywionej miny. _Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać, nie zamierzam ci się z niczego tłumaczyć, odejdź, póki jeszcze możesz,_ mówiła całym swoim ciałem. Przybrała najbardziej znudzoną, najbardziej lekceważącą postawę, na jaką było ją stać, a następnie znowu wgryzła się w owoc.

— Gdzie byłaś? Cholera, Kara, wszędzie cię szukałem.

— Niepotrzebnie. Mogłeś zginąć, wiesz, że panuje godzina policyjna — zadrwiła. — Zresztą, to nie twoja sprawa — dodała, a następnie odwróciła się i zostawiła go samego. Kiedy skończyła jeść jabłko, zorientowała się, że nogi poniosły ją prosto do namiotu Tigha. Cisnęła białym ogryzkiem w rosnący obok stos skrzyń i zganiła się w myślach za nieuwagę, bo, _cholera_ , coraz częściej jej się to ostatnio zdarzało.

Kiedy znalazła się w środku, Tigh spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi, a następnie powiedział, że właśnie w tej chwili Sam kończy konstruować kolejną bombę.

— Prawdopodobnie odpalimy ją dzisiaj w nocy — stwierdził.

 _Gdzie wtedy będziesz_ , pytał jego wzrok.

— Przyjdę — powiedziała. Oblizała spierzchnięte, wysuszone od nadmiaru kurzu i pyłu wargi.

 _Trochę rozrywki zawsze się przyda._

*

Tej nocy pochylała się nad bombą, a obok niej był Sam.

W rękach trzymał pistolet, a wzrok kierował ku górze, ku korytarzom wzniesionych przez Cylonów budynków.

Jednym z nich był szpital.

Eksplozja nie miała go uszkodzić.

Nie miała.

Ale wybuch był większy, niż się spodziewali.

Był większy, niż zapewniał ich Sam.

Kara też nie była bez winy.

Umieściła ładunek zbyt blisko szpitala, a za daleko od parkingu, gdzie mieli pojawić się Cyloni.

Zginęło ich dziesięciu, czyli dwa razy więcej, niż ludzi, którzy ponieśli śmierć, tam, w górze.

Zanim zdążył opaść bitewny pył, Kara strząsnęła z ramienia drżącą, wilgotną dłoń Sama i uciekła z tunelu.

Znakomicie wiedziała, dokąd pójść.

*

Tej nocy pieprzyli się dwa razy, a Kara nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że wciąż ma na sobie kurz z tamtej eksplozji.

*

W końcu zaczęły pojawiać się pytania.

Ktoś zbyt głośno zastanawiał się, gdzie znika całymi nocami.

Ktoś inny nazwał ją cylońską dziwką i zmusiła go do szukania swoich zębów.

O dziwo, Cyloni pytań nie zadawali.

Wyglądało na to, że dla wszystkich, poza Apollem, Kara wręcz przestała istnieć. Zdawało się też, że ma pełen immunitet i zanim zdążyła się zorientować, było już za późno, i większość ludzi zdążyła się od niej odsunąć.

Narastała w niej wściekłość.

Tej nocy go zabiła.

I wrócił.

Stało się to elementem ich gry.

*

 _Zaskoczył ją, gdy wracała z namiotu Tighów, lekko pijana, pachnąca dymem i potem._

 _Wynurzył się z mroku._

 _Miała wrażenie, że jego oczy lśnią w ciemnościach._

 _Wiedziała, że to tylko złudzenie._

 _— Przyszedłem porozmawiać — stwierdził._

 _— Wiem — odparła._

 _Zapadło milczenie._

 _— Dużo o tobie słyszałem, Starbuck — odezwał się w końcu. — Powiadają, że rozwaliłaś najwięcej naszych myśliwców. Mówią też, że jesteś szalona. — Błysk w jego oku nie powinien wyglądać tak prawdziwie, a jednak wyglądał. Sztuczne lepsze od rzeczywistego, pomyślała i spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. Miała ochotę go zaatakować, skończyć to wszystko i nieważne, że za parę godzin ujrzałaby go znowu i wtedy nie byłby już tak skłonny do rozmów._

 _Wciąż usiłowała zaprzeczyć temu, że za każdym razem, gdy widziała tego Apolla, z tym swoim obcym, wstrętnym uśmiechem i wystudiowanymi, starannie zaplanowanymi ruchami, gestami i słowami, miała wrażenie, jakby coś się w niej wypalało._

 _Jakby pękała na dwoje._

 _— Słyszałem też inne rzeczy — dodał._

 _— Powiedz mi — odparła._

 _Nienawidziła go za brak emocji w jego głosie._

 _Bogowie, jak on mógł być taki spokojny?_

 _Skurwysyn._

 _Zapewne już wtedy wiedział, że miała zamiar go zabić._

*

Takiego zakończenia nie wzięła pod uwagę.

Zakładała, że nawet jeżeli _Galactica_ wreszcie przybędzie z odsieczą, a Admirał zdecyduje się podjąć akcję ratunkową, to i tak starczy jej czasu. Pragnęła móc pójść wtedy do Apolla, spojrzeć mu w oczy i w podzięce za wszystko, co dla niej zrobił, wbić mu nóż w serce.

Na pamiątkę.

Kiedy jednak doszło do walki i okazało się, że wszyscy Centurionowie zaczęli ją zauważać, Apollo zdążył już zniknąć. Musiał wsiąść do jednego z tych wielkich, opancerzonych Raiderów, które opuściły Nową Capricę, gdy tylko w powietrzu pojawiły się Vipery.

Kara była zawiedziona, Starbuck była szczęśliwa i walczyła, zabijała, zadawała ciosy i czuła, jak na nowo wstępuje w nią życie.

Zanim Sam wciągnął ją na pokład Raptora, zdążyła zabić Leobena.

*

Zagryzła wargi i rozmasowała siniaka, którego zdążył jej zrobić Apollo, tej ostatniej nocy, gdy wciąż nie wiedzieli, że już więcej się nie spotkają.

Jeszcze zanim wróciła na _Galacticę_ , doszła do wniosku, że równie dobrze mogłaby przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Wrócić do swoich zwykłych zajęć, jak najszybciej wsiąść do Vipera i wznieść się między gwiazdy. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko, co zrobiła, tak naprawdę niewiele zmieniło.

Wciąż była taka sama.

 _A Lee wciąż był Cylonem._

Kiedy dostrzegła go wśród tłumu, wiedziała, co będzie musiała zrobić.

Zobaczyła, jak zbliża się do Admirała i przypomniała sobie, co mówili jej o aktywowaniu się Boomer. Wtedy też wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Z tym, że zanim ktokolwiek zdążył krzyknąć, Adama leżał już w kałuży krwi.

Nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

Ruszyła do przodu i szybciej, niż ktokolwiek zdążyłby zareagować, wbiła nóż w serce Lee, aż po rękojeść.

Wszystko na oczach Admirała.

 _Wszędzie jest krew; zostaw, Admirale, zostaw, tak trzeba, gdyż to wszystko zdarzyło się już wcześniej i zdarzy się ponownie, a my wciąż musimy się jeszcze upewnić, że ta maszyna naprawdę nie żyje._

Miała nadzieję, że zrozumieją.

Zanim ją odciągnęli, a _Lee_ , Apollo, _Lee_ skonał, wsparła się jeszcze na rękojeści, by ostrze trafiło dokładnie tam, gdzie powinno. Wciąż patrzyła mu w oczy, wciąż usiłowała dostrzec w nich coś nieludzkiego, coś, co potwierdziłoby, że Lee był zawsze tylko i wyłącznie maszyną.

Niczego nie znalazła.

I tak było, aż do samego końca.

Kątem oka zdołała dostrzec aprobatę w nieruchomej, pozbawionej emocji twarzy Tigha.

Skojarzyła jej się z maską.

Wreszcie spojrzała na swoje dłonie, mokre od cylońskiej krwi.

Ludzie by w końcu zapomnieli.

Ale Kara nie mogła.


End file.
